L'âge du capitaine
by jimiilolita
Summary: Série de drabbles largement inspirée par une injustice notoire : non seulement les shinigamis sont quasi éternels, mais en plus, ils restent beaux et jeunes à vie... oui, bon pas tous, c'est vrai.
1. Kuchiki

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Alors qu'ils se croyaient complètement hors de portée des oreilles supérieures (à savoir, de leurs supérieurs), quelques shinigamis complotaient.

- C'est trop con.

- Que tu craques pour un gars, d'accord, fit Ikkaku.

- Que ce soit ton capitaine, passe encore, continua Yumichika.

- Qu'il soit notoirement frigide et en deuil, tu peux encore t'en sortir.

- Mais franchement, pourquoi tu ne veux rien tenter ? Intervint Kira. Ça te coûtera rien. Bon, si la vie peut-être.

- C'est pas ça.

- Quoi alors ?

- C'est la différence.

- Hein ?

- La différence d'âge ! Il est trop vieux !

Byakuya Kuchiki quitta son poste d'écoute de son lieutenant, très, très déprimé.

* * *


	2. Ichigo

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Il contemplait ce gars en face de lui d'un air tout sauf compréhensif. Le pauvre gars en question n'en menait pas large.

- Laisse-moi résumer.

- .....

- Tu es amoureux d'une centenaire,

- ....

- en soi, être gérontophile n'est pas un délit. Sauf que les shinigami du Seireitei, par définition sont....

- ....

- des morts, de surcroît,

- ....

- nécrophile en quelque sorte.

Ichigo finit par faire ce qui le démangeait depuis plus de deux heures que durait leur discussion, et envoya son poing valser dans la figure d'Ishigo.

Même si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas un Hollow sado-maso qui lui ferait une leçon de morale. Bordel !

* * *


	3. Aizen

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Quelque part, un génie du mal fomentait un énième plan diabolique, dans le but méchamment machiavélique de devenir plus ou moins le maître du monde.

Derrière lui, Gin arrivait comme si de rien n'était avec un sourire vicieux. De toute façon Gin avait toujours un sourire vicieux.

- Aïee ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Cheveux blanc.

Susurra l'albinos avec son sempiternel sourire en tranche de courge en brandissant le cheveux en question.

- Et alors, toi aussi !

- Moi, c'est ma couleur naturelle. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on se connaît, non ?

- Hors de ma vue, gronda la tête pensante et blanchissante.

* * *


	4. Ukitake

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Il déboula dans la chambre de son ami sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Jushiro ! C'est terrible ! Affreux ! J'ai des cheveux blanc!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shunsui surprit Ukitake en pleine tentation de lui foutre une mandale. Mais comme, malgré tout, son pote est gentil, mignon, poli et tout ça, il ne le frappa pas, et lui lança juste un frigorifique « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? » qui semblait tout droit sorti de la bouche de Kuchiki (pour la température).

- Me dire si....

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'on emballe toujours autant avec des cheveux de vieux ?

* * *


	5. Tousen

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

L'aveugle songeait à la Justice, au Bien, au Mal, à l'inanité de l'existence... et d'autres choses qui faisaient de sa vie une lente marche vers la dépression nerveuse, la dérive névrotique et autres fléaux psychiatriques incurables.

Heureusement, pour son état de santé mental, il était bien entouré.

Gin venait d'ailleurs de décider de le sauver du marasme de la névrose. Les dieux l'ayant doté d'un sens de l'humour à faire éclater une porte de prison, il pouvait.

"Tu vois pas que tu prends des rides ? Tu veux de la crème Age perfect ?

-La lutte contre le temps n'est que vanité."

* * *


	6. Hitsugaya

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Pour une fois qu'ils se promenaient en civil (incognito) et qu'il n'y avait personne pour le traiter de gamin...

- Maman... pourquoi le monsieur devant il est tout petit.

- Parce que c'est normal, mon chéri, quand on vieillit. Regarde, il a les cheveux blancs, comme papy.

- Mais la madame avec lui, elle est pas vieille.

- Chut, mon grand.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, il y a des vieux qui préfère les jeune filles...

- Comme le voisin ? Qui a des poupées de lycéennes ?

- Tais-toi !

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

- Pff !

- Pas un mot, Matsumoto, ou tu ne revois plus les bouteilles planquées dans mon bureau.

- Oui capitaine.

* * *


	7. Yamamoto

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

- Joyeux anniversaire capitaine.

- Bon anniversaire.

- Une fête très réussie cette année.

- Capitaine ! Encore un joyeux anniversaire.

_Le millième ?_

- En tout cas vous n'avez pas pris une ride en un an.

_Y'a plus de place pour d'autres rides, de toute façon._

- Quelle belle fête !

_Chaque année on fait la même... et je suis là depuis trois cent ans !_

- Hé, Ukitake, je peux t'poser une question?

- Si c'est ce que je crois, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir.

- Il a quel âge, le capitaine Yamamoto ?

- Ça ne se demande pas. Plus après un certain point.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils (!).

_Nul ne le sait. _

* * *


	8. Soi Fon

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

La jeune femme couvait sa supérieure d'un œil décidé.

Ils se serait tous foutu de sa gueule s'ils avaient su.

Adoration. Vénération. Adulation. Addiction. Tout cela était également vrai. C'était une icône, une idole, un objet de culte.

Mais maintenant, elle était capitaine elle aussi, elle avait repris le flambeau et s'estimait à a hauteur de son ancien capitaine.

C'est pourquoi elle s'était enfin décidée. Elle avait pu revoir Yoruichi et clarifier ses sentiments.

- Yoruichi-san, je vous...

- Soi Fon, retourne dans ta chambre.

- Mais pourquoi, Yoruichi-san ?

- T'es encore une gamine, ma chérie. Je touche pas aux mineures, moi.

* * *


	9. Yoruichi

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

- Ah merci Unohana. Je ne pouvais pas demander ça à Kisuke, tu sais comment il est. Je peux compter sur ta discrétion, je n'aimerais pas que ça se sache trop ?

Le capitaine hocha la tête et sourit en laissant partir sa visiteuse.

Son lieutenant, restée silencieuse jusque là, s'enquit poliment, encore impressionnée par la présence de l'ancien shinigami.

- Que voulait-elle, capitaine ?

- Isane, c'est le signe qu'une nouvelle génération arrive, répondit Unohana en rangeant les médicaments utilisés pour sa patiente.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- L'âge nous rattrape inexorablement, vois-tu. Yoruichi rapide comme une déesse a de l'arthrose. Mais... chut!

* * *


	10. Ichimaru paye enfin pour ses crimes

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Un albinos sadique mais attachant adressait un sourire en tranche de courge à son boss.

- Tu pourrais te passer de moi ?

Le silence éloquent qui suivit effaça son rictus pour laisser place à une petite moue qui n'aurait même pas attendrit une bonne sœur.

- J'ai toujours été à tes côtés !

- Oui, justement, depuis tous ces siècles...

- Pas tant que ça non plus, je suis plus jeune que ça !

- Non non, avec toi toujours sur mon dos, une année passe comme un siècle.

- Mpf !

Et c'était la première fois se son existence qu'Ichimaru était trop vexé pour protester face à Aizen.

* * *


	11. Kuchiki 2

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

NA2 : une petite entorse à la règle pour Byakuya, vu qu'aujourd'hui même, on publie le septième chapitre de Sept jours pour guérir, c'est un peu un hommage (ou un palliatif, selon que le septième chapitre vous laisse sur votre faim), on vous laisse décider de quel genre de travail il s'agit.

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

- Hnnn !

- Oui... c'est bien..

- Mmmmh...

- Oui... là... c'est... juste... là....

- Ha ! Attendez... pas tout de suite !

- Continue.

- Haaa ! Non ne... haaa !

- Hn !

- Pfuu...

- Déjà fatigué ?

- Mais... pas... pas du tout...

- Alors, recommence....

- En... encore ? Et la pause ?

- Pas de pause, Renji.

- Heuu, capitaine, ça fait déjà... hem...cinq fois... je fatigue, moi.

- Et tu prétends que c'est moi qui me fais vieux, après ?

- Oui..

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes un vieux pervers... cinq fois...

- QUOI !

- La perversité, c'est tout à fait de votre âge... ça compense la perte de vigueur.

- Ne sois pas impertinent, et remets-toi au travail tout de suite.

* * *


	12. Kurotsuchi

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

NA2 : l'a été dur à faire celui-là !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Parfois les retrouvailles avec ses anciens supérieurs ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Surtout devant la moitié de sa division. C'est ce que se disait Kurostuchi. Pour une fois que c'était un autre qui faisait flipper.

Tiens Mayuri ! T'es capitaine déjà ! Dire que je me rappelais d'un petit gamin (chiant et collant), depuis le temps !

....

Il est déjà trente fois papa ! Ce que les enfant grandissent vite !

....

Rien de mieux pour casse une image de sadique psychotique adepte de la vivissection. Il allait devoir sacrifier une bonne dizaine de coba.. de ses hommes pour restaurer le prestige

* * *


	13. Komamura

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Tous les capitaines restant se réunissaient. La situation était grave. D'un geste, Yamamoto leur fit passer à chacun une copie du rapport attendu.

Sous leurs yeux attentifs et ébahis, le capitaine Komamura sortit une gigantesque paire de lunettes, monstrueusement déformée qu'il posa sur son nez... museau avant de se pencher sur les feuillets pour déchiffrer les caractères minuscules.

Un frémissement déchira l'atmosphère, à mi-chemin entre l'éclat de rire contenu et l'horreur la plus complète. Comment rester de marbre face à un renard à lunettes ? Même Kuchiki se posa la question.

Unohana toussota discrètement et fit à mi-voix :

« Presbytie. »

* * *


	14. Kuchiki 3

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

NA2 : encore un Kuchiki (on n'y peut rien si on l'aime), en hommage à la fin de Sept jours pour guérir qui sort aussi aujourd'hui.

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

- Mon écharpe

- Vous partez déjà ?

- Ne discute pas.

- Si un peu... pour une fois que je vous ai sous le main, je vous garde pour la nuit.

- Tout ce que tu veux mais rends-moi mon écharpe, le fond de l'air est frais.

- Humpf !

- Quoi ?

- On est tout juste en automne...

- Et alors ?

Renji s'exécuta. De toute façon, il obéissait toujours. Mais franchement, Byakuya Kuchiki emmitouflé jusqu'au menton dans son écharpe moche ! Déjà qu'il gardait ses chaussettes lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble, alors là... Il avait la sale impression de se taper une grand-mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Rien.

* * *


	15. Unohana

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Vite Isane ! Je dois voir Unohana ! C'est très urgent !

Navrée, capitaine Kyoraku, le capitaine n'est pas disponible. Faisait la jeune femme en lorgnant avec inquiétude sur la porte de la chambre de son capitaine.

Mais c'est vital, fit Shunsui en dépassant le vice-capitaine comme une Ferrari dépasse une deux chevaux sur l'autoroute, j'ai une écharde dans le pied, je peux plus faire de shunpo !

Déboulant dans la chambre de Unohana, il s'immobilisa alors qu'il la découvrait en plein habillage.

Heuuu... Retsu ! Tu portes une gaine !

Que veux-tu, l'âge ne doit pas faire oublier le maintien.


	16. Kyoraku

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

- Jushiro, pourquoi le papy m'a appelé « son plus vieil élève » ? On est tous les deux ses plus vieux élèves que je sache ! En plus j'ai su rester jeune dans ma tête, moi ! Alors que toi à l'académie, t'étais déjà un vieux avec tes petites manies et ta tisane du samedi soir, au lit à dix heures du soir ! Moi j'ai toujours la fougue de la jeunesse !

- Vous êtes simplement jaloux parce que le capitaine Ukitake est toujours un bel homme très séduisant et que toutes les jeunes shinigamis l'adulent, alors que vous êtes un vieux pervers décrépi.

- Nanao ! C'est cruel.


	17. Urahara

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

_Mon vieux compagnon de route. Tout ce temps passé ensemble. Bientôt une centaine d'années. _

_Depuis ce triste exil. Rejoindre le monde des humains, se cacher, prendre une autre apparence, changer de vie, se déguiser, se masquer... tout cela s'est fait avec toi. _

_Ça fait un bail que tu veilles sur moi. Tu fais partie de moi, je ne peux pratiquement plus me séparer de toi. Et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal._

Yoruichi se colla une mandale pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Kisuke, tu réalises que tu es en train de parler à ton bob pourri ?


	18. Tessai

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

Attention, peut-être spoil dans celui-ci. ça dépend de la vitesse de l'éditeur.

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Cela faisait un petit bout de temps.

Regrettait-il la gloire passée ? Non. Ses hommes perdus au combat ? Oui et le remord se faisait parfois plus profond que l'océan. Ceux qu'il avait laissé devenir Wizards ? Oui et le mot remord devenait trop faible pour décrire ses sentiments. Son exil dans le monde des vivants ? Non, il n'avait rien à renier dans son choix.

Mais Kisuke ? Supporter Kisuke Urahara nuit et jour, là peut-être, le temps avait fait son œuvre dévastatrice et il commençait à constater avec stupeur qu'ils agissaient comme un vieux couple.

Vivement que tout ça finisse.


	19. Isshin

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

- Alors mon vieux, ça fait quoi de se retrouver shinigami ?

- Fatiguant.

Il servit un café à son invité et ex-collègue, lui montrant ainsi que la vie terrestre avait du bon.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fouiner partout, Kisuke souleva une feuille traînant dans le coin, qui était au nom de son ami. Et comme il n'avait aucun respect pour la vie privée d'autrui.

- Ho, c'est quoi ?

- Ne touche pas à ça...

- Résultats sanguins ? Taux de cholestérol ! Oublié l'entraînement draconien du Seireitei ! Ça plus la démence sénile que ton gamin m'a déjà signalé, t'es sur la pente glissante mon ami.

* * *

hey ! me ferez pas croire qu'il n'a pas été capitaine celui-là !


	20. Kuchiki est encore jeune et le prouve

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Renji Abarai désespérait d'entretenir un jour une relation normale avec son capitaine et amant. On parle de Kuchiki, imbibé de principes et de Renji, bourré de complexes. Alors il se résignait à ne jamais pouvoir vivre un amour charnel, et baissait tristement la tête.

- Je sais que c'est impossible entre nous, mais laissez-moi au moins vous tenir compagnie pour vos _vieux jours_.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Renji, mais si tu répètes ça encore une fois, je vais te faire passer le goût de me prendre pour une relique.

Et les gestes suivaient la menace, et Renji s'en réjouissait.


	21. Kenpachi est un sage

Base : Bleach

Genre : humour, romance, angst (!)

Statut : drabbles

Pairing : où ça un pairing ?

Rating : le vocabulaire peut choquer

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo (qui ferait bien de les surveiller ou on va se servir !) et on ne touche pas un rond (ni un bisho) dans l'affaire.

NA : largement inspirée de la longévité extraordinaire de tout ce tas de shinigami. Et sans botox encore !

**L'âge du capitaine**

* * *

Quand il s'arrache un cheveux blanc, Kenpachi Zaraki reste de marbre.

Quand ses articulations craquent après être resté trois heures assis devant ses collègues qui passent leur temps à discutailler, Kenpachi Zaraki fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Quand on salue dans l'ordre protocolaire, par ordre d'ancienneté, et qu'il se retrouve dans le peloton de tête, Kenpachi Zaraki ne se pose pas de questions connes.

Quand il constate que les détails de près deviennent de plus en plus flous, Kenpachi Zaraki n'en a rien à foutre, de toute façon, il ne lit pas.

"Même vieux, c'est moi le plus fort."


End file.
